Harry Potter and
by Rachel Lily Potter
Summary: ok it's not much of a action in the first chapter, and there is only one person present, so u know not much goes on in talking sort in the first chap, well i'd like it if u gave me a chance, R


Disclaimer: - ok ppl u know only jk owns harry potter, but Rachel Potter is mine, well more to the point it is my name, so it is me. Ok R&R enjoy

Warning!!!: - long text chapter, not much of more then one person action

Also ppl can u help me find a name for dis fic, it is going to be Harry Potter and something, well I don't know what that something is, lol

Chapter One –

**The Shadow Of Light**

The weather was highly devastating; the night sky was stormy, as the rain thundered into the world. Not one living creature was in sight, who would be brave enough to come out on a dangerous night like this? No human was in sight, except one lone figure hurrying along in the dead of night, pulling its worn travelling cloak around its slim body.

It was the figure of a young woman, but who she was, no one really knew, or what she seeked. She was heading into the town of Surry. She never stopped once, not to pick up a snack or two from a midnight store, or to ask for directions. In fact she never spoke to anyone, not once in her already tiring three week travel; it was as though she did not have the ability.

She suddenly came to a halt in front of a deserted farmyard. She looked around her and as curiosity took over her she stepped around the back of the farm house and looked at the back door, it had almost been hidden by ivy, as she pushed it open, it opened with ease and a soft swishing sound was let out. What made this mysterious female most curious was the fact that the door was open, yet the house was deserted.

She found that she had let herself into an elegant looking kitchen; it was decorticated in tiles of all kinds of different colours with drawings of many foods and fruits. It was fitted with oak units of kitchen cupboards. There were two doors leading into the house from the kitchen, one to her left which was closest and one in front of her, with one swift movement she had crossed to the door to her left and opened it, she learnt that it led to a downstairs bathroom, so this must mean the other door led into to the rest of the house.

Crossing the kitchen she opened the other door and was led into a very lavish looking living room with heavy oak furniture and glass paned walls, all the walls were covered in window in the particular room. She looked around and saw another door beside the television set. It led her into an empty room with one window in the middle of one of the walls. She could not help but get an uneasy feeling about this room, perhaps it was because it was completely empty that made it seem strange and made her uneasy or perhaps it was just the cold chill in the air. She looked around her once more to make sure, and then she saw it, a door, leading deeper into the house, but it was not the door that made her uneasy, it was the fact that the door had two deer heads stuck on either side of its walls and what made her most uneasy was that the heads looked real and not just replicas.

She walked steadily up to the door looking closely at the deer, then she put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, as though daring for something to happen, the door opened with an ancient creaking sound, her heart was racing so fast that it would have left Blackbird in its wake.

Once the door was open, she peeked out and saw a rather small and cramped hallway, the front door was to her left and in front of her was a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever and ever and on the wall opposite the front door was a photo of a small boy holding what looked like a tin boat.

And the strange thing was the photo was still, as still as a photo can be. This may not seem strange to a normal person, but she was not a normal person in fact no one knew who she was, she was human that bit of detail was obvious. But seeing the still photo seemed to trigger something at the back of her mind, a thought that the house must belong to people who were normal, as normal as people could get, people not like her, but why were there deer heads on the walls? Perhaps deer hunting was a common sport played at the time the house was last occupied, for the dust that settled on the furniture and the cobwebs hanging low from the ceiling were proof enough that the house had not been occupied for some time, and by the looks of the stray belongings of it's last occupants, it looked as though they had been driven out by some sort of force that they left some of their belongings behind.

She tore her eyes away from the photo and looked at the staircase, she couldn't help but wonder if there was an end to it, because the stairs went up and up and then a sudden turn, she could not see where the stairs led after the turn, but then she remembered that the house belonged to 'normal' people so she should not except anything out of the ordinary to be inside the house.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she started to climb the stairs, quickly but noiselessly, when she reached the turn she slowly looked around the bend and realised with some relief that it came to a landing. She climbed the remainder of the steps and came to the landing, it led to four doors, she opened the first and saw a fully furbished bathroom, and she closed it after checking it and not finding anything wrong with it. She then walked up the second door and opened it to find it empty except a small writing desk in one corner, she assumed at once that this must have once been used as a study room, closing the door silently, she walked to yet another door, opening it she saw at once it must have been used as a bedroom, for there was one double bed in the room, it had a wooden structure and stood on four strong legs, the bed had no sheets, yet the mattress was as white as snow for no dust rested on its surface, she looked closely around the room, but it was empty and harmless, closing the door she walked to the last door and opened it, inside she saw a single bed, this also had no sheets, but was small enough to fit a teenaged child, it's wooden frame looked as rich as mahogany, the mattress was in a very light sky blue colour, yet this was also dustless, she looked down and realised that this was the only room on the first floor that was carpeted.

Fully satisfied that the house was safe enough to stay the night, she closed the door of the bedroom and looked around the room as her eyes rested back on the door she saw a key on the inside side of the door, she turned the key and locked herself into the room and for the first time in the three weeks she had been travelling, she removed her travel cloak and hung it up on a hock on the door.

She was barely older then sixteen, her young round face was set on a determined look; she had brilliant green eyes, and uneven jet black hair which went up to her elbows, and on her forehead was something that made her different every where she went, what made her stand out and rightfully famous, it was a scar, a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening.

She was the twin sister of Harry James Potter, she had kept a very low profile, and no one was sure what really happened to her, no one ... except Dumbledore. Her parents had decided to send her to safety when they learnt Voldemort was after them, they could not safe both twins at once so they seeked outside help, and Miss Potter was due to be collected on the night of Halloween ... however Lord Voldemort got there first, but the plan was not abandoned, and she was whisked to safety, leaving young Harry in the care of Albus Dumbledore. But all did not go well or as planned and Miss Potter's rescuers were murdered by Voldemort's closest supporters and Miss Potter was kidnapped for she could not be killed due to the protection her mother left in her, but Lord Voldemort's supporters had other ideas in mind for her. They thought her into the dark arts and made a dark witch out of her – or so believed – at the age of sixteen she was a fully powered witch in both magic used by normal wizards and witches and the dark arts. The kidnappers made one mistake, it was that they told Miss Potter who she really was and assumed she would still be on their side, Miss Potter being smart as she was played along with them, putting all her efforts into learning all the tricks and turns, while putting out the story that she was glad someone got rid of her 'a ridiculous excuse' for parents, or she would not be where she was now.

Inside however she was bidding her time and when she had learnt all she could through the wide range of resources available to her, she escaped, none of the kidnappers had a chance against her, for she had learnt magic beyond their wildest dreams, she had power's no one could imagine, she had modified the memories of her kidnappers to make them forget her escape, which made them think she had simply disappeared and were waiting for her to return and she knew that they would start searching for her sooner or later, that was why she was determined to reach her goal.

To the wizarding world she was a dark witch for everyone believed she had become evil and seen to the dark ways on her own free will, knowing too well who she really was, it was believed she sold her parents sacrifice for dark powers. She was the most mysterious witch of her age, yet she had powers no one could imagine of, for she was the daughter of Lily and James Potter who had trice defied the dark lord, for she was destined to be the downfall of the dark lord alongside her twin brother, she was also known as the shadow of light, for she was ... Rachel Lily Potter.

good? Bad? Should I continue? Only u know, so get typing and review!!!


End file.
